


Broken Tool

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Namikaze, kidnapped the day of her and her twin brothers 4th birthday. The day she was kidnapped she was never heard from again. Now, twelve years later a girl who looked like a female version of the Hokage, was found covered in blood in a well. Now drama insures as they find out who she is and how to make her stay in Konaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: AU, Kagome and Naruto are twins. The Kyuubi was defeated, and was sealed half in Kagome, and half in Naruto. Kushina and Minato both survived.

Chapter One:

Minato Namikaze smiled at his wife as he silently walked into their room; she was in bed reading a book with two young children curled up next to her sleeping.

This always brought a smile to his face; he had always wanted a family. Now that he had one it was dreams come true. Everything was perfect, he was happy.

Nothing could break this happiness he felt now. He had a wife, and two beautiful children. A boy that had blond hair a couple shades darker than his own, and his mother’s dark blue eyes, A daughter who had his bright blonde hair and Skye blue eyes.

His wife, Kushina, thought Kagome seemed like a mini clone of him, personality wise and looks wise. His son seemed to have the same playful and load personality his mother had. He knew that the little guy would be a handful in the future, just like his mother.

The little girl, she already had him wrapped around her little finger. Just her smile melted his heart, and couldn’t wait till she could start the academy. He could tell she was going to love it, she had asked about it already.

She had another year to wait before she could start the academy though. The regular acceptance age was five years old. They were turning four tomorrow.

“Hello Love” Minato whispered as he sat on the end of the bed. He wanted to be quiet to make sure he didn’t wake the children; if he did he knew his wife would kill them.

“Minato…” Kushina smiled, brushing some strands of red hair out of her face, “You’re home later than normal. Is everything alright?” She could tell he was working more the usual that usually meant something was going on inside the village which needed his attention. She just hoped it was nothing bad.

“Nothing bad is happening, if that is what you mean.” He took a deep breath, running a hand threw his spiky hair, “Just trying to get security better….there have been holes…more holes then there should be.”

He leaned over and kissed her sofly on the lips, “Nothing to worry about….Everything should be taken care of now.” He looked down at the sleeping bundles in his bed, “We should get them put to bed though.”

Kushina nodded, happy there wasn’t anything to really worry about and lifted the sleeping boy on her side into her arms as Minato picked up the sleeping girl. It took them a few minutes to get to the kids rooms and put them down without waking them.

“They must be worn out from today.” Kushina said as she shut the door quitly, “They were running around chasing Jariya all day.” She gave a small laugh, “You should have see it. They have taken to him quiet well.”

Minato smiled, “It seems so. I have seen what they do to Kakashi…” he trailed off a found smile on his lips as they entered their own room.

“Come lets sleep….Tomarrow is going to be a handful.” They both sliped in bed, thinking everything was going to be normal, but not even hours later something that shook the whole village happened.

\--- ----

_**CRASH!** _

_**SCREAM!** _

Minato leapt up out of bed, eyes wide as he hurried to the source of the noise. He threw open the door, to see his daughter being held by a man as he was by the window ready to jump out.

“You’re too late….Yellow flash!” With that he disappeared in a fog.

Minato tried to find a trail but to no avail, no matter what he couldn’t pick one up. Taking a deep breath he headed to the tower where his family was.

He would find them as he arrived to the nursery he saw the turned over crip and cursed just as groups of Anbu arrived.

“Hokage-sama.” They knew what they were there for. They never thought something like this would happen under so much security.

“Find her!” Minato yelled, eyes wild, “Find her, damnit! Find my daughter!” He wouldn’t stop till she was found; someone had the audacity to kidnap his flesh and blood.

They would pay.

The Anbu in the room scattered, as the sound of shattering glass reached their ears and the weeping of a woman, following the cries of a child echoing through the village.

They had a mission, and they weren’t going to fail it…no matter how long it took.

They had to find her.

Kagome Namikaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome huddled closer in the corner, she could see her kidnappers look at her every so often as they stood in the empty room. They seemed to be waiting for someone.

She knew she couldn't win in a fight with them. She wasn't strong enough, but she needed to find a way to escape. A good distraction, and she could slip out of the room, and run.

Run and not look back.

She was a fast runner, she knew she could maybe make it somewhere safe to hide from them. Kagome kept on thinking, her brain working a mile a minute to come up with ways to make a distraction so she could make a run for it.

Kagome had to be careful though, a wrong move and she could be killed. Her father had just started teaching them, along with their mother on the ways of a Ninja.

They had talked about hostage situations before, but they hadn't gone into great detail on how to get out of the situations yet.

She wished they did. It would be very handy right now.

Kagome knew she had to escape. She wanted to see her brother again, her mother...her father. She had to see them again. She was going to fight, even though she really didn't know how, if it came down to it.

Kagome had seen a lot of people spar and fight on the training grounds, it shouldn't be that hard to copy.

Or she hoped it wasn't.

Running was going to be the first option though, if she couldn't run she would fight.

' _I hope people are out looking for me'_ Kagome thought, if she could run into someone it would make things much easier.

Though she knew running into someone was very low.

Shifting her eyes she looked at the ones in the room. There waw four of them, and all male from the looks of it.

The thing that caught her attention though was the headbands.

Kumo

She knew they had a grudge against her father. She guessed that is why she was taken. They wanted revenge.

Kagome didn't know what they were going to do to her, but she guessed it wasn't going to be something good.

She had to think.

What did she have on her to help with a distraction.

'Naruto's gifts!' Kagome thought, she still had them in her pocket. She was going to use them in the morning when she woke up for a prank with Naruto. Naruto had the other half of the prank.

They would have to do.

It was the only thing she had on her.

Shifting Kagome felt what was in her pocket, she had put some things in there from her birthday party. They were things from Naruto.

In her hand where six rocks, and a smoke bomb.

They had planned to use the smoke bomb to do a prank, but it looks like it was going to be used differently now.

Taking a deep breath, she shifted her body so she could move right away when she throws the stuff.

She only had one chance to do this.

Kagome held the rocks in one hand, and the smoke bomb in the other. She counted from ten to zero in her head.

' _Three...two...one'_ As the last number was thought, she quickly threw the rocks to the opposite side of the room from where the door was, the smoke bomb leaving her other hand right after the rocks.

She quickly moved, the rocks making a big bang sound, making the Ninja turn to it just as the smoke bomb went off.

Success

The distraction had worked.

Kagome made her legs move as fast as they could, not even stopping to look behind her when she heard yells and curses.

She couldn't afford to look behind her.

' _Run...Run and hide'_  Where Kagome's thoughts as she pushed her little legs to go faster. She had to keep going.

She didn't know how long she was running, but it felt like a long time. Her eyes zoned in on something that was coming in the distance.

It looked like...a well?

She moved quickly glancing behind her, she didn't see anyone yet.

Kagome quickly sat on the edge of the well and jumped in.

A sigh left her lips as she settled down on the ground and into one of the corners of the well. She had found somewhere to hide, but how long could she afford to stay here.

Her body hurt from all the running, and her head was heavy. As she closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness she saw a blue light of some sort then nothing but blackness as she drifted into a world of dream.


End file.
